Intracorporeal suturing of tissue during surgery presents challenges to the surgeon in that the surgeon is called upon to manipulate suturing instruments within the confines of a relatively small incision formed in the patient's body. In some cases, the surgeon is unable to see the suture site and will digitally palpate within the incision to locate a landmark for the desired placement of the suture. In any regard, once the suture placement site is identified, the surgeon will deliver at least one, but typically multiple, sutures to the site.
Improved devices and methods for loading suture instruments with suture would be welcomed by the surgical staff